Forgotten Heroes
by Deus Ex Sub Ubi
Summary: BtvsSlingers Cross. Another S2 Halloween fic. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

AN: I don't have the mental capacity or the time to spend on writing "Slow" any more, I'm going to stick to writing random stuff to entertain myself and the rest of you lot. If anyone wants to pick up "Slow" and continue it, feel free to do so, but message me if you care to learn what spawned that idea in the first place.  
  
Title: Forgotten Heroes BtvS and ????????  
  
Xander craved doing something original. He wanted it as bad as he had wanted Buffy to go with him to the dance last year. He craved something original like fat people crave buffets. It was Halloween, dammit, it was the 'come as you aren't at night' time o' the year, so, in typical Xander fashion, he decided he wanted to prance away in spandex with his two female best buds, and preferred English guy (he still can't bring himself to confessing he liked the G-man). He had his camera and multiple film canisters stored throughout the inside pockets in his newly scored jacket. Let the games begin!  
  
Buffy hated not getting her way. Normally all it took was a pout-y cute face, most recently, her way usually revolved around her beating, threatening and or killing out-right her opposition, however, she knew she OWED Xander this one favor and really, her outfit was not that bad, and thus she caved. No one could tell it was her at all, the helmet and cape pretty well kept her identity secret. She really did not mind wearing the yellow spandex getup. Getting Willow into her outfit, now THAT will be the fun part.  
  
Willow really liked her "Boo". It was cute, concise, cost effective....and really hid all of those embarrassing feminine curves well. It was not a national secret that Willow was easily embarrassed by such things as possible sexuality, other than her undying crush for her Xander-Shaped best friend. Speaking of, he's been un-Xanderlike. He had not told her what he was going as for Halloween. The last few years, He had been trying to con her into doing something group oriented, not just he, Jesse and herself running around in mix matched outfits. His secretiveness could mean one of two things: He was really depressed about not having Jesse with him to share this time honored tradition of trying to con Willow into doing something utterly different from her status quo, or he was scheming away at something. This is bad, this is very bad.  
  
Giles quite fancied himself in his get-up that Xander had coerced him into wearing, not that he would ever admit it. A modern day Knight in Shining, and in the comics, flying armor. Giles was immune from all persecution due his English sense of repaying a debt owed... the helmet's visor really helped out with that. Also the fact that it would be an alien concept for anyone to see him out of the tweed suits he usually sported. He decided to let out a little of his dweebish excitement. The suit itself was quite comfortable, if a little back heavy and restricting in the crotch, but that is another story for another time. Giles waited at the school with his face plate flipped up, trying to sip some tea with his gauntlets still on, half curious half horrified to imagine what Ms. Calendar would say if she saw him like this.  
  
Buffy, Willow and Xander had all agreed to prep at Buffy's place. The girls monopolized the bathroom and Xander was changing in Dawn's room, trying to keep the girl from peeking in on his while changing. With Dawn's efforts at getting a visual of Xander-booty thwarted, she pouted and started to get her Princess Toadstool costume on in her mother's room. Much noise and screams of outrage could be heard coming from the bathroom, specifically the vocal cords of the cute redhead being handed a black spandex costume.  
  
"Will, you've been wanting to wow Xander forever now, what better way to get noticed than in skin tight spandex?" Reasoned the usually clueless blonde.  
  
"BUFFY!!! This is SPANDEX! As in tight, form fitting, revealing and"  
  
"Xander's doing it too."  
  
"....."  
  
Buffy grinned, victory and promise of sweet diet cookies well earned. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."  
  
"Don't rub it in, at least I don't have a cape." the redhead snickered.  
  
Xander finished putting on his black and white spandex, his mask that left his hair visible and the trademark bomber jacket with a stylized 'R' on the back. He grabbed a little baby powder to whiten his hair and finished clipping 8 small discs, four along each arm that also carried the same styled 'R' logo. Phase one complete.  
  
Generally yellow spandex made for bad outfits, however in Buffy's case, it made her feel like a sex goddess. It accented perfectly her every curve and actually managed to support her chest well. She clipped on her red cape as well as her metallic boots and bracers. Wonder what Angel will think?  
  
Willow felt like a cross between Rocky the Flying Squirrel and a gothic red light district worker. The costume did hide her face, hair and muffled her voice somewhat. She looked in the mirror one last time, trying to cope with what she's wearing and remembering that Xander will be wearing something as skintight. Her mask hid her blushing face. She turned to look at Buffy's finished get up and again had to keep her laughter to herself. Both girls exited the bathroom to see Princess Toadstool walk down the stairs towards her Pirate-mom. And the moment of truth, the girls saw this spandex clad white and black figure with white hair step out of Dawn's room and both were thankful that their masks hid their drooling features.  
  
"Wooohooo! Buffster, Wills, I am in utter awe." He whips out his camera and takes a few shots of his friends before both of them could lunge after the camera. Xander dodged and quickly ran down the stairs and opted to hide behind Joyce Summers who was prepping her Princess Toadstool while shouting back "I completely renounce bikinis!"  
  
"Wha- Xander?! What the h-"She looked at her daughter and her friend in the super hero costumes and grinned. "Congratulations, you got your wish."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. S, couldn't have done it without you-oops."  
  
"MOM!?"  
  
"Mrs. Summers?!"  
  
Joyce shrugged and enjoyed their mutual torment. "Xander needed both of your measurements to get your costumes to fit right. He had me fold them up in an envelope and give them to the tailor myself so you couldn't abuse him for looking."  
  
Both girls provided a quick 'Oh.'  
  
"Besides, it's nice that you're all going as a team. Xander, who did you say was the fourth member of your super-team?"  
  
Xander managed to scratch the back of his head and somehow convey his sudden anxious fear though his mask. "That's a surprise for the girls, Mrs. S. Thanks for your help. Come on ladies, time to go save the world and stuff!"  
  
The girls groaned at this comment, but both blushed behind their masks as they stared at Xander's rear as they left the house.  
  
That's ninety four percent of Xander known head to toe now. Guess where that came from.  
  
Ethan Rayne loved Chaos. He had a good dose of respect for the power that the metaphysical force had over the universe, but he also enjoyed a great deal of amusement from its actions. It was usually in the laughing it up phase of the operation that he was usually interrupted by some white hat or randomly placed idiot. He had just finished his activation enchantment of the costumes he had sold over the previous weeks. This was going to be sodding sweet.  
  
The first thing that Cassie St. Commons noticed was that she seemed to be in the 'burbs. What the hell? She had just been at the top of Times Square in NYC, looking down at the people and contemplating her next move. Regaining her wits, she assessed the situation. Little demons were running around, hitting old people and generally acting like a bunch of ankle- biting gremlins. As she walked around in her uniform, she noticed that she felt different.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?????????" cried the formerly dead super-heroin. After a brief physical exam, she noticed that while she was about the same height and build but her boobs were reduced dramatically to those of a B cup. She quickly found her way into the street and decided to take a chance. She faced one of the parked cars, stationed underneath a street lamp and pulled up her mask. This is bad, This is VERY bad. I've got to find the others. She /blinked/ off, trying to find her comrades in arms.  
  
"Great googlely mooglely...... I was just in the fire, I should be back in the frying pan..... why the hell am I in the twilight zone!?" Johnny Gallo was a man of a refined history, culture, up brining, most of which involving the delicate care provided by TV after his mother's death and his father's subsequent withdrawal from the universe. Johnny was a man with roots and a true character, or so claims the native New Yorker.  
  
He surveyed the situation. Little demons running around, check. Adult vampires looking interested in the mayhem, they sending his danger-sense off the scale, triple check. They seemed like the immediate threat. Taking a disc from either sleeve of his jacket, he hurled them with unerring accuracy towards the vamps. As they played with trying to swat away his toys, Ricochet jumped on top of a tree and broke off a few branches. When he got a clear opening he hurled them down, at his targets' hearts, dusting them effectively. With their targets dusted, the discs returned to their launching position and arrived in Rico's waiting hands.  
  
"Good work, boys. I'll get you both snow-cones next chance I get." Johnny leaped back up to his perch in the tree, a good thirty feet higher than street level, and scanned the area once more, looking for any trace of his pal Hornet, that weird chica Dusk and everybody's favorite asshole Prodigy- he spotted a yellow and red shape a street over from his current position- WITH BOOBS?! I am NOT letting him live this one down. If only I had a camera... Johnny comically felt around his jacket for show, hoping the fates had smiled on him, which, freakishly enough, they had. In his inside pocket was one wallet, in the other a camera and a few rolls of film. Taking the chance, he opened up the wallet and looked into the face of one Alexander L. Harris. This prompted Rico to examine his own body and found it odd, not a bad odd, this bod had potential, it just wasn't his. /sigh/ Moment of truth time  
  
Ricochet jumped down from the tree and landed next to a little girl who dressed up as Barbie, while she was spazzing out, Rico kindly grabbed her fallen pink purse, opened it and grabbed the compact mirror inside He returned the purse to the young prosti-tot. He rolled his mask over his head and looked into his reflection- that of Alexander Harris.  
  
"WHERE'S EDDIE WHEN YOU NEED HIM!?"  
  
Ritchie Gilmore did not like this situation. Not. One. Bit. His dramatic arrival into this suburban area not withstanding, he was in a body that was a SHE, a very attractive she, but Prodigy knew that if Ricochet found him like this, he would never hear the end of it. From his/her other observations, this town was being overrun by a group of demons- his/her understanding of demons existing coming from the fact that the team had just finished their war tour down in Mephisto's Realm. But something told him that the smaller creatures did not feel right, not quite evil, not quite good. Considering the fact that he/she was not in his/her own body, he/she hazarded the guess that the same could be true for the vicious rugrats and thus, only aimed to knock them out, not rip them apart as he/she could.  
  
What did set off Prodigy's inner sense of KILL was the pack of adult vampires walking around, acting as if tonight's events were the best thing since sliced blood. --,,,,, Ricochet is rubbing off on me, not that he EVER needs to hear that.  
  
Prodigy moved towards one of the houses across the street with wooden railings built into the front porch. He snapped two of them off in good points and dashed into the heat of battle.  
  
If anyone was ever curious what the end result would be if someone was just plucked out of the air and placed in a chair, feet on a table sipping tea in a flash, they should have seen the spit take done by one Hornet. After the feeling of immense vertigo left him, Eddie MacDonough rose from his place on his ass and assessed the situation. He woke up in a library, nothing new there, happens all the time to him, this just was not his library. "Oh frickin' marvelous," /blink blink/ "WHY DO I HAVE AN ENGLISH ACCENT?"  
  
Hornet ran out into the hallway and found the nearest mens room. He took off his helmet and started to splash water into his face repeatedly, trying to shake this god awful dream he must be stuck in. Only when he looked into the mirror did he see the face of a middle aged Englishman with grey starting to pepper his hair. Eddie's eyes bulged out of his head as he promptly started to panic.  
  
"NO! NO! WHY AM I OLD!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Cassie felt something familiar run through her being. One of her teammates was truly afraid....Eddie Dusk /blinked/ to his location and saw the purple and green form of the guy who's been crushing on her for a little while now holding his head in his hands and rocking back and forth on the ground. "Eddie, what's wrong?"  
  
Eddie took his hands from his face to look at Dusk. "I'm OLD, that's what's wrong!"  
  
Cassie observed Eddie's new form, now confirming that something was truly amiss. "How do you think I FEEL? Look at me!"  
  
Eddie looked at Dusk and noticed that her chest was smaller first off, then looked up at the pale face of Willow Rosenburg and her red hair. /blink blink/ "I say, where did your knackers go?"  
  
Cassie frowned and proceeded to kick her fallen teammate in the shin. "You had to say that didn't you?"  
  
"While I had an English accent, hell yeah!" Grinned Hornet, very Ripper- esque  
  
Dusk sighed again then helped Hornet up. "Let's find the others." They /blinked/ out of the building and into the streets. Hornet kick started his jet pack and proceeded to scan the area for the others. He saw a yellow and a red shape fighting with some vampires? and flew in that direction.  
  
In his hundred and forty odd years of being a vampire, there were very few things that Spike, also known as William the Bloody, had not seen. Having a good portion of the town's citizens turning into their Halloween costumes was a new event. "This is just..../neat/.  
  
"My kitten has gone and become the hero he has always wanted to be, but he needs to eat his carrots and veggies he does." Rambled one Drucilla as she walked arm in arm with her undead lover.  
  
"Indeed he does, Dru," agreed Spike, nodding and smiling to his girlfriend. "I wonder what the Slayer has found herself in tonight.?"  
  
"We must be careful of that nasty girl tonight, my dear William. She is not who she is but the stars say that she is still dangerous."  
  
Spike shrugged and kept walking, many other vampires and little demons joining his ranks as they walked through town like King Shit of Turd Island.  
  
This is bad, this is very bad, thought Prodigy as he/she faced off against four vamps. This body is not moving as fast as it should, nor does it allow me my full level of strength, Prodigy smiled a grim smile underneath his helmet. finally a challenge.  
  
Prodigy blocked the right jab of first vamp while hopping over the leg sweep of the second. He/she planted a solid right punch into the first vamp's throat, distracting it long enough to be dusted. In that time, the third vamp came in and delivered a devastating double handed smash to his/her back, forcing him/her to roll along the ground, seeing spots. The suit is not offering it's usual amount of protection. Prodigy tried to hurl one of his make shift stakes into the heart of the second vamp, but the hit the vamp sideways. The three vamps grinned at the obvious dazed super-hero and looked forward to the tasty looking morsel. At this time the three of them dusted and a black and white clad figure landed from his perch in the trees.  
  
"No need to thank me, pal, just rescuing the PRINCESS from certain doom." Quipped Ricochet.  
  
"Shut UP, Ricochet!" Fumed one Prodigy.  
  
"Have you been able to find any ID on you yet?"  
  
Prodigy checked him/herself over and found none. He did take off his helmet and looked at the face of a pretty bleached blonde in the side mirror of a parked truck. He/she sighed and looked back to Ricochet, who couldn't help but start rolling all over the ground laughing. As he recovered, he flipped out his camera and started taking pictures of Valley Girl Prodigy in numerous states of rage as she/he chased him around the street. Prodigy gave up his/her vain chase and replaced his helm on his head.  
  
"We need a plan," said Prodigy. "We need to find the others and then the source of this spell."  
  
"How do you know this is caused by magic?"  
  
"What else could have caused it?"  
  
".............Good point."  
  
Both menaces to the dark side of spandex heard the familiar whine of their teammate's jet pack and searched the skies for him. Seeing him land, Rico ran over to him to tell him of his getting pictures of chick-Ritchie for future prosperity and blackmail, when all of a sudden, Hornet took off his helmet to reveal the aged face of Rupert Giles, which made Ricochet stop on a dime.  
  
"Wha? Dude? Why are you old?"  
  
"DON'T REMIND ME JOHNNY"  
  
"Why are you English too?" Rico muttered mostly to himself.  
  
This is when Dusk /blinked/ into the picture, her mask off as well. Ricochet gaped at her and grinned. "Heya Cass, when did you get to be so cute?"  
  
She glared at him as he continued to check her out. "Come ON! Lookit her! She's the cuter than a basket of kittens and stuff!" He looked at her behind "Nice butt too." He said mostly to himself, but Dusk caught the comment and blushed slightly. "Cass, you need to give me this girl's number later. Or if you're free now we could-"  
  
"ENOUGH RICOCHET!" Shouted Prodigy, which made him the center of attention as the two new arrivals burst out into laughter, allowing Johnny some time to snap off some pictures of Hornet and Dusk Once the group calmed down they formed their war counsel.  
  
"We need to find the source of the spell." Prodigy said.  
  
'I knew I felt something weird..." Muttered Dusk  
  
"Hornet and Dusk, try to find the source, my best guess, think Halloween costume shop as a start, not all of the people have been changed so that would tell me that there is some selection involved in who changed and did not. Ricochet and I will try to take out the real monsters that are coming out of the woodwork."  
  
"Right-o boss-lady. And break!" Ricochet quipped.  
  
The four heroes split off to their separate duties and hoped they weren't in over their heads again.  
  
. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Forgotten Heroes a BtvS/Slingers cross  
  
AN: I had a feeling very few people would recognize these characters, but I felt that using them would allow me to accomplish two things: doing something with Buffy characters that was original (more or less) and to do so with humor and good taste (again, more or less). Commentary is appreciated to improve my writing style.  
  
I also take this time to apologize for the delay in the uploading of this chapter, work has been a wench to the Nth degree.

* * *

After gathering more sharp pointy sticks to use as weapons, Prodigy and Ricochet started patrolling the area, using Ricochet's danger-sense and the odd cramps that Prodigy kept getting as indicators of what to slay and what to knock out. Speak of the devil- Ricochet's danger sense started to kick in and it pointed him in the direction of a girl running away from a Yeti- like beast. Must have dressed as a werewolf or something. thought Ricochet. He turned to his partner, who nodded and they both moved in to save the ?cat-girl?.  
  
"You know, this is somehow all your body's fault, right?" quipped Prodigy  
  
"WHAT?! Why is it suddenly my body's fault? What did it ever do to yours?"  
  
"......REPHRASE THAT NOW! RICOCHET!!!!"  
  
"..." Smirked Rico.  
  
Rico looked around for something to bounce a disc off of, finding very little, he opted to get physical with Sparky. He jumped into the air and executed a drop kick that would make most ninjas frown with shame - but it got the job done. The kick staggered the Yeti, opening it up for Prodigy to deliver a good shot to it's jaw. The Yeti staggered backwards again and fell into the clutches of the girl dressed in the cat getup, who decided to smack the Yeti over the head with an abandoned bat, knocking the Yeti out cold.  
  
"Good work, Miss," Rico said in his best Charlton Heston voice, indicating he'd like a name for the shapely cat-girl.  
  
Cordelia looked at the two spandex clad weirdos and recognized a voice. "XANDER!? Xander what the hell are you doing running around here in SPANDEX?! AND WHY ARE YOU TALKING LIKE CHARLTON HESTON?" She looked at the she-Prodigy and did a double-take. "IS THAT BUFFY IN THAT GET UP!?  
  
Ricochet burst out into laughing while Prodigy grimaced indignantly. Rico recovered fast enough to pinch himself, in case he was dreaming. "You mean to tell me that the body that Ritchie's stuck in is named BUFFY.?"  
  
"Yeah, Buffy, little Miss Likes To Fight, vampire slayer gal. Do you mind telling me what's going on Xander?"  
  
Ricochet was rolling around on the ground in a fit of laughter as Prodigy tried to save face. "That is not your Xander who you are talking to, his name is Ricochet, my name is Prodigy. Someone cast a spell to cause this chaos and while we are in these bodies, we will help stop it. You should go home and stay inside."  
  
"Oh NO WAY BUSTER!" Cordy fumed. "I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers!"  
  
Rico and Prodigy looked to each other, both gave a mutual shrug. "Ok, where is the nearest place we can go for some peace," Rico's danger-sense flared and he hurled a makeshift stake at the real vampire lurking to their side, dusting it easily. "And quiet?"  
  
"Ok, definitely not Harris, that was cool..." muttered Cordelia. "I think Buffy lives around here." She took a quick reference look and marched off in the direction of 1630 Revello Drive.  
  
During the walk, Prodigy asked: "You said this girl is a Vampire Slayer?"  
  
Annoyed, Cordelia answered, "Yes, what does it matter?"  
  
"Is she a mutant of some kind, or a magical being."  
  
"Magical Chosen One: One girl in all the world with the power to slay the vamps, demons and to REALLY ANNOY ME!"  
  
Prodigy was not phased by that and offered a small "Huh". That explains why the suit and cape are not working right. The magic of the spell plus the slayer magic must be interfering with the suit's magic. I must be cautious and only rely on my skill, for now I am trapped in a powerless form.  
  
AN: While it's not said in so many words in the comics that the Prodigy Suit is a magical armor, it's hinted at and it is the only really viable explanation that explains Prodigy: Ritchie Gilmore is just a normal obscenely athletic guy, not capable of lifting over 10 tons over his head. In the Prodigy suit, he can. Just wanted to clear that up  
  
Once they had arrived to the Summers residence, the two teammates scanned the area for any immediate threats, finding none they entered the household to be greeted with a wall of pictures of Buffy, Dawn and Joyce in multiple family poses. Ricochet found a picture with his body, This 'Buffy' girl's and the body who Dusk was trapped in. He picked it up and brought it over to their air head hostess. "Who is this girl?" Pointing to the cute redhead.  
  
"Do this LATER, Johnny."  
  
"She's Willow. Her and you, I mean Xander, are usually attached to the hip together. Where is she anyways? Book girl should know how to fix this."  
  
"Waitwaitwait, back up. You mean that this really cute redhead and my body are always together? We're dating right? Tell me this body is dating that right?"  
  
"Nope. Loser-boy hasn't noticed that Willow's a girl."  
  
Ricochet went slack-jawed and started rubbing the back of his head. He had to fix this. His only evident solution to this would be to leave Xander a note exclaiming his stupidity for not dating this girl, Willow. Rico finished writing the note and left it in the wallet in his jacket pocket. Rico returned to the two bitchy women. "So, think we should make with the super hero thing?"  
  
Prodigy nodded in agreement and delivered a nerve pinch to Cordelia, knocking her out. He/she placed Cordy on the couch in the living room. While this Cordelia did know the area, she was not at all suited to fight the forces of evil tonight, in a cat leotard no less. Being knocked out on the Summers' couch was the lesser of two evils.  
  
Suddenly both heroes hear someone walking in through the back door. As Ricochet's danger-sense goes off, he grabs a disc, Prodigy grabs a stake and they both move to see who and or what it is.  
  
The figure looks at them, perplexed then sniffs the air. "Buffy? Is that you?" Angel gives her/him a once over and swallows, hard. "Nice costume, you didn't tell me what you were wearing." trying not to stare "Spandex." he whistled softly. Oblivious to the death glare that She-Prodigy is giving him through his/her helmet, he continues. "It's like a living hell out there. We need to get out there and find a way to stop this." Captain Hairgel finally notices the stake aimed at him and realizing his predicament, he summed it up nicely: "Oh crap. You're your costumes aren't you?" Raising his arms in the universal 'I come unarmed' approach, he tried to explain himself, but he was cut off when Ricochet's foot found itself in Angel's mid section, sending him backwards into the door. Prodigy moves in for the staking but Angel manages to scream out. "I have a soul! We're on the same side!"  
  
Ricochet checks his danger-sense again, noticing that this vampire did indeed feel different from the rest he had met that night, dangerous, but currently inert. "Ritchie, let go of him, he's tellin' the truth."  
  
Prodigy backed off, lowering the stake and continued the glare. "Look at me like I am Jenny Macarthy again and you will be dust faster than you can say Kirby. Understood?" Angel nodded. "Good, you'll have your girlfriend back soon enough, but for now, avoid staring at my chest." The two males and one she-male left the residence to combat the darkness after locking up.

* * *

Hornet and Dusk were faring about as well as usual: things have devolved into a complete S.N.A.F.U. Dusk had been trying to track this obscure feeling she had been getting since the activation of the spell, but something else was jamming her long range sensors/magic-sense/radar, whatever. She was able to indicate which were the real monsters running amok the town and which were the trick or treaters. She passed this information onto Hornet and he proceeded to spank their undead asses with his gauntlet stingers. A moment of enlightenment hit Hornet and he touched down in front of a phone booth, taking off his gauntlets to reveal two aged, but completely whole hands. Eddie could not help but flex his right hand experimentally, testing it, relishing the thought of being whole for once. Time to get back to work, Hornet. Eddie chastised himself and started thumbing through the phone book, looking for costume shops in the yellow pages. He quickly found the pages he needed and ripped them unceremoniously out of the book. He tossed on his gauntlets and let fly out of the booth, finding Dusk fighting with some peons who thought it wise to dress as a trio of RPG characters.  
  
After Dusk successfully knocked out the Dark Elf, Gnome and Halfling she tossed them into a roomy, yet comfy dumpster. Dusk walked back to where Hornet was waiting for her.  
  
"Note to self: We now take down D&D characters with maximum prejudice."  
  
Cassie smirked underneath her mask. "Funny, Eddie, really funny. Which dweeb did you think was the cutest?"  
  
That caught Hornet completely off-guard as he tried to stammer off a defense. Deciding that shutting up would be the best bet, Eddie whisked Cassie off her feat and started flying to the address he got from the phone book for the last shop they had yet to check out. Ethan's.  
  
"According to the phone book, Ethan's is new and will beat all other costume shops. Perfect for selling costumes that would turn everyone into their alter egos for the night."  
  
As they grew closer, Cassie confirmed it with her odd magic-sense. "This is the place alright. It's oozing a weird energy."  
  
Eddie righted them to their normal vertical standing and landed. They looked into the shop to see a few lights still on at this hour.

* * *

Ethan was enjoying a fag and a brandy, oblivious to the heroes approaching his establishment. He gazed into his crystal ball (which was tacky, he would admit, but it made one hell of a closed circuit TV) and watched the chaos unfold. To keep things interesting, he made sure to sell several hero costumes along with his demon ones. Currently he saw a grossly overweight Spider-Man look outside at the chaos, trying to not completely break down at why he was suddenly an overweight short kid. Eventually Spider- Man closed the door to his home and proceeded to turn on his Playstation.

* * *

AN: Good god, this didn't take so long because of lack of muse, but I NEED A NEW JOB! If anyone is looking for a multitalented skilled labor dude in the maritime provinces of Canada, IM me and you'll have a new best friend. I'll try to get the next few chapters up as fast as I can get my sleep deprived hands to type 'em.  
  
Later. JehutyRunner  
  
.


End file.
